Jeffersonian Gossips
by EmEx
Summary: “What are you doing here?” she asked. “I heard you were getting married!” her father answered. Now, where the hell could Max Keenan have heard such a thing?


**Title: Jeffersonian gossips**  
Author: EmEx  
Rating: G, K  
Genre: Romance/Humor. Oneshot (or Vignette, as it was called a long time ago)  
Spoilers: Stargaze in a Puddle, Two Bodies in the Lab.  
Archive: Please do, just let me know.  
Feedback: It'd be nice, you know. I kind of like it.  
Dedicatory: Thanks so much to Sarah! My awesome and nice Beta-Reader! And this is for all the nutcases at the bones forum at tv dot com. (elfie here!)  
Disclaimer: Okay... don't panic, this might shock you but... I don't own Bones!! Yes, I know, unbelievable, and it gets worse... I don't make money out of this either!!

Summary: "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I heard you were getting married!" her father answered. Now, where the hell could Max Keenan have heard such a thing?

* * *

"It _has_ to be Temperance Brennan!"

Max Keenan's head tilted almost imperceptibly as his eyes moved toward the voice.

"Come on Jess, you can't be serious..." another voice joined her. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Jess and Meg from Paleontology and that they had taken their usual spot, right behind his own table.

The small restaurant was very close to the Jeffersonian and many of its employees had made it their meeting point for meals, though not Temperance and her friends, but that suited him just fine.

"Yeah, it has to be, who else? I was told it was someone from the Medico-Legal lab," Jess insisted as Max heard her flipping through her menu.

"Well, it could be Angela Montenegro, you know… She's been dating that curly haired, short guy..." responded Meg, her doubts obvious through her voice. Max rested his back against his chair, trying to get a better hold of the conversation.

Jess was one of those active social butterflies who somehow always ended up knowing about everything that went on the Jeffersonian lab. She was even able to get details about things he was pretty sure she was not supposed to know about, but nothing dangerous, as fas as he was concerned. Yet it certainly was an advantage for him; the top gossiper always gave him updated, though incomplete, information about his daughter.

"No way! I know Angela and the last thing she'd ever do is get married," said Jess with confidence. Max's eyes suddenly went wide.

Married?

"You could say the very same thing about Dr. Brennan. Why don't you just give me the whole story?" asked Meg.

"Well, Jim from Natural History told Johanna from Human Resources that Natalie from Archives told him that Miguel from Conservation let her know that Aaron from vigilance actually saw the security tape where he proposed to her!"

"He? Who's 'he'? Does Dr. Brennan _even_ have a boyfriend?"

"Ah Meg, don't you know? _Everybody_ knows! But they think they might be covering it up..."

Silence. Max was starting to feel like squeezing all of the information out of the woman. Obviously Meg, like himself, had no idea what her friend was talking about.

"Meg! The hunky FBI agent hottie!" Jess almost screamed and a small gust of air touched Max's ears. The girl was probably batting her arms in exasperation.

"Ah... oooh... the really handsome one with the really awful ties?" asked Meg in awe, her tone indicating the obvious appreciation for Booth's physics and disregard for his fashion choices.

"The one and only… Booth's his name," Jess answered smugly.

"So they're...? But still, I don't think Dr. Brennan would be the kind of woman who'd get married."

Somehow, Max couldn't picture his daughter as a wife either.

"Yeah well, with her whole independent-I'll-Kick-Your-Ass attitude and all, I wouldn't believe it either, but hey, the guy's like a dream. He's always driving her around and he's such a fine piece of male specimen... and most important, he has saved her life you know? Something like that's gotta sweep any girl off her feet."

"Oh... do tell!" Meg squealed.

"Well, Myriam from Accounts told Susan from—"

"Geez, Jess! I just want the story, not the flow chart of your little gossiping organization!"

Max had to agree with her.

"Okay Oookay, well, it turns that once, an agent friend from hottie agent Booth kidnapped Dr Brennan so she wouldn't discover too much about a crime he once committed and was about to kill her and then, Booth just stormed into the room throwing down the door with a kick and shot the guy like three times—"

"No!"

"Yes! And then he beat him up to a pulp because he was so angry for even daring to touch her, then he untied Dr. Brennan—"

"She was tied?"

"Hog tied! And he took her in his arms and carried her out the building even if he was hurt because he had been blown up in her apartment the night before!"

"Oh my God he sleeps in her apartment!"

"I know! And then she was crying and he kissed her and no one dared come close to them because it was such a touching moment! I would have just died to be there!"

"That is so romantic!" sighed Meg, and her elbows connected audibly on the wooden table, her chin probably resting on her palms. Max realized he had turned his napkin into little shreds, engrossed in the story. He was not sure if the incident happened as Jess was telling it, but he knew there had to be some truth in it.

So, after all, he was right. Booth would take care of his little girl, not only her security, but also her heart.

"Yeah, it is," Jess joined her friend with a long sigh of her own. "And now they'll get married and it will be so awesome... that woman... I envy her, envy her green!"

"Uh-huh... successful writer, rich… have you seen her car? And she's like the top forensic anthropologist and she's so pretty. And now she's getting married to a wonderful guy. I hate her," laughed Meg, obviously not meaning those words.

"Yeah! Let's hate her together!" responded Jess with another laugh. That moment the waitress approached them and asked for their orders.

Max produced a sad smile. If they only knew that Temperance's life was far from being a fairytale, and that he was to blame for much of the pain she had experienced.

He stood up, left a couple of bucks for his coffee and discreetly left the small restaurant; he had a visit to pay to his daughter.

Half an hour later, Max found himself handcuffed and against his daughter's office wall by the man who, after all, was _not _about to marry her.

Well, at least not for now. He couldn't help but muse.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: Well, that was my first Bones fic, not my first fic though. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. 


End file.
